Play The Game Tonight
by warbs1981
Summary: Gene has a request for Alex, but will she submit?  Rated T for now, possibly M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Finally decided to blow the cobwebs from my fanfic account and get my arse in gear for writing! For anyone following my incomplete fic 'Be With You', I am going to finish it, I know how I want it to end, just not how to get there at the moment (aint writers block a bugger), in the meantime hope you enjoy this little two parter =0) **

**It's completely AU, might make references to S1/2 but it's no way linked to S3 and its revelations!**

**I don't own anything, not even the title (Play The Game Tonight – Kansas) =0(**

**

* * *

**

"No I bloody won't!" screamed Alex, her face inches from his

"It wasn't a question Drake, I'm the king of this jungle and you" he said jabbing a finger at her, "will do as I say"

Alex huffed and turned on her heel out of CID, "Make me" she shouted as she burst through the double doors

Gene shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair; he was getting too bloody old for this. He scanned the office, the rest of CID were looking down, all incredibly interested in the files on their desks.

"Erm.. Guv?" asked Chris nervously, "I take it DI Drake isn't going undercover"

Gene turned to look him, narrowing his eyes, "yes she bloody is" he seethed before slamming out of the office.

Normally Alex was the first to jump at a bit of undercover work, but even she had standards. A strip club, he wanted her to go undercover at a bloody strip club. She shook her head, there was no way she was doing that, not for anyone, the thought of Ray sitting there smirking as she took her clothes off was too much for her to stomach.

"Drake, you in there?" shouted Gene as he hammered on her door

"Piss off" she shouted, not moving from her position on the sofa

"You either open the bastarding door or I'll knock it down"

Alex reluctantly got up and opened the door just a crack, "are you bloody deaf?" she spat, fury in her eyes

Gene sniffed and shoved past her.

"You don't normally complain about goin' undercover"

Alex slammed the door behind her and turned to face him, "I'm not normally expected to shake my tits in Ray Carlings face"

Gene's walked towards her, leaning in close enough for her to feel his warm breath on her cheek, "and who said you'd be shakin' your tits for 'im"

Alex let an involuntary shudder as he whispered the words into her ear, the closeness of him was almost too much for her to bare, her nostrils filled with his scent of whisky and cigarettes, taking a deep breath to compose herself she replied

"And who will I be shaking my tits for?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Let me know what you think peeps, second part already written, so no long waits for a change!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**I finished a fic, hurrah, hope you all like it, thanks for reading peeps =0)**

**

* * *

**

Alex was still trying to work out what part of her brain had decided to agree to this. She was wearing far less than her first day in this world, the tight top barely covering her ample cleavage, and tight shimmering hot pants barely covered her arse. She'd been groped, ogled and propositioned all night and she'd had enough. They hadn't got anywhere, or found anything else about their suspect.

Gene had sat at the bar and kept a close eye on Alex, he'd watched her work the room, talking to punters, laughing at their no doubt crude comments, he'd felt his blood boil every time someone sleazy bastard groped her arse, at one point he was close to getting up and knocking one of them out. Ray had enjoyed the night, not a care in the world, enjoying a lap dance from one busty blonde after another.

Gene watched as Alex stomped towards him, her face set, eyes never leaving his, positioning herself between his legs,

"Bloody 'ell Bolls" said Gene, feeling the little Gene Genie twitch in reaction

She leaned in close and purred, "Well we've got to make it look convincing Gene" she said pressing herself against him, her breasts squashed between them.

"Now, how much longer have I got to do this?"

"I dunno Bolly, don't think you've quite fulfilled your role" he smirked

"Oh?"

"Well you're a lap dancer"

"I'm pretending to be a lap dancer" she said cocking her head

"Pretending or not, you haven't done one"

"Are you asking for a lap dance?" she said her mouth opened wide, she looked down at him, his steely blue eyes piercing into her own. She relaxed her arms from around his shoulders, running her hands down his arms until she caught hold of his hands, pulling him to his feet, urging him to follow her.

_Shit._ He gulped as she led him to a quiet part of the club, and through a door at the back. Closing the door behind them, she rounded on him.

"You expect me to give you a lap dance" she hissed

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words, _stupid bastard, thought she was actually going to do it._

"I wouldn't give you a lap dance if you were th-"

Gene cut her off, pressing his lips firmly to hers, feeling her stiffen against him, for a moment he thought he was going to get a slap, but she quickly relaxed, pushing her body up against his. He moaned into her mouth. The thump thump thump of the club music could be faintly heard through the door, matching their heartbeats, breaking the kiss, they both felt the loss instantly

"What are you doing" she asked breathlessly

"I think that was called a kiss DI Drake" he pushed her back until she was pinned between him and the wall, his eyes full of lustful wanting, staring into hers

She pushed him towards a chair in the corner, lowering him down she bent towards him,

"You still want that lap dance?" her hands moving towards her top, slowly peeling it off her body, exposing her already peaked nipples, straddling him, she grinded herself into his bulge, she raked a hand over her body and up to her breasts, massaging and kneading the soft flesh as he watched on. She slowly lifted herself off him, turning around to give him a full view of her arse, hooking her fingers under the waistband of the hot pants, slipping them over her hips,

"Bloody hell"

Alex looked up to see a wide eyed Chris at the door of the room, tugging at her top trying in vain to make herself decent, while Chris stood stock still.

For once Gene didn't know what to do, the only bonus was the second he laid eyes on Chris all the blood that had rushed to his groin quickly dissipated, he was thankful for small mercies,

"I'm assuming you interrupted with somethin' other than 'Bloody hell', so spit it out" he shouted, moving to stand in front of a flustered Alex

"Yeah...er... he's here... erm" Christ turned scarlet, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes anywhere but on Alex or Gene, "We got him like... "

Gene nodded, turning to Alex, "put your tits away Bollykecks work to be done" and with that he swooped out of the room with Chris.

* * *

**The End**

**Well that was almost smut eh =0)**


End file.
